


Phanniemay 2018

by EchoGhost



Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [5]
Category: Danny Phantom, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 10 years later, Abigail the Tree Girl, Adventures in the Ghost Zone, CORE, Character Study, Clones, Clueless Danny Fenton, Crossover, DNA, Danny being a little shit, Danny has always been weird, Doctor Who Crossover, Electricity, Flowers, Gen, Haunted Amity Park, Humor and Hijinks, Magic, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2018, Power Surge, Prose Poem, Science, Stars, Summoning, Telekinesis, Time and Space Travel, Vlad feeling to old for this, call back, duplication, eclipse - Freeform, green - Freeform, more science, one of these days Maddie will figure out what's going on with her son, outsider pov, prompts, space, today is not that day, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: Prompts done for Becca's Phanniemay 2018
Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847095
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Day 01 - Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casper High's janitor notices that the security cameras have been acting up lately.

Early in the school year, the janitor noticed that the school's security camera feeds started acting up. It wasn't too often but for the safety of everyone at the school, he suggested that maybe it was time for an upgrade.

It _had_ been almost 10 years since they had been installed.

When the upgrade finally came, it ran perfectly, over the weekend anyway. Once school was back in session the strange glitches started happening again.

Not wanting to be blamed, he decided to see if he could find the cause.

It didn't take long to notice that every time a ghost attack happened at the school, the footage acted up. But what didn't make sense were the times when there were no visible ghosts, but the footage was still corrupted.

After weeks of casually watching the video feeds, he finally noticed a coincidence. It seemed whenever a particular trio of freshman was in the shot, the video feed would start acting up.

At first, he thought it might be the weird gothic new-age jewelry that the girl wore that was interfering, but she didn't always wear her weirdest pieces, and yet the video was still damaged.

Then he thought it might be the boy who would always have some gadget in his hands, but he saw him once on the feed without the group, PDA still in hand.

That only left one, but what was different about this kid? He didn't seem any different than the other guys.


	2. Day 02 - Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is feeling a little lazy and it reminds of power he keeps forgetting about for some reason.

The blinking light flipped from red to green indicating it was fully charged. Danny sighed, knowing he should get up and unplug it, but not wanting to move.

It felt like he had just got comfortable, despite having been in the same position for at least a good 20 minutes.

The steady green light seemed to burn angrily the longer he waited. He lifted his arm as if he could actually reach his desk from his bed. The desk remained just as out of reach as it always was.

He wiggled his fingers as he stretched his arm as far as he could without getting up. The desk continued to remain out of reach.

“Just unplug.” he muttered really wanting that to work.

To his surprise, it did. The core popped out, plucked quickly by a small green glow.

He dropped his arm feeling pretty stupid. “I can’t believe I forgot about that power.” 

“I am so going to abuse it this weekend,” he said with a smirk as he closed his eyes to sleep.


	3. Day 03 - DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie is curious as to why the ghost hunting gear reacted to her son. Surely there was a logical explanation to it.

The one question that bugged Maddie the most was why did ghost hunting gear react to her son? Sure there was an awfully high number of ghost attacks at the school, but surely that was just a coincidence right?

But then she remembered that she really didn’t believe in coincidences, it was either a correlation or there was causation.

Was it the high concentration of moody teenagers that attracted the negative energy seeking ghosts? That would explain why the mall had some pretty high rates in sightings.

But then if that was all wouldn’t her inventions be going off whenever they went in public? Or would be triggered by Jazz?

She wanted answers but didn’t know what questions to ask to get them. For now, she’d just have to wait and see.

She was tweaking an old ghost detector at the kitchen table. She had worked on an update in the program to be able to output more information from the ecto-signatures that they collected. For now, this would just be a testing period, hopefully, there was at least a way to tell the difference between different entities or even just natural spikes of energy.

She booted up the system and was greeted by a familiar voice. “Welcome to the Fenton Finder 2.0. There are currently no ghosts in your immediate area.”

Setting the device aside she cleaned up the table while trying to figure out what they could have for dinner that night.

With her back to the kitchen, she was lost in thought while doing the dishes and didn’t hear Danny come in. She did, however, hear the ping come from the Fenton Finder.

“Um, I thought you guys tossed that?” Danny asked with an expression she couldn’t quite place. Almost nervous or possibly considered? Neither of those made sense though.

“Oh it was just set aside dear, had a bit of free time this afternoon so I updated the software.” drying her hands she came over to look it over, maybe it needs to be charged?

To her surprise the ecto-signature screen was displayed, something weak but nearby.

Danny rummaged around the fridge and came back passed her with an apple in his mouth and a bag of chips tucked under his arm.

As he passed the device it beeped again, the read-out now stronger. “Well good luck with that then. I’m gonna,” he hesitated, “study.”

One of these days she’d get to the bottom of this mystery.


	4. Day 04 - Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love was like an Eclipse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: I will ship GrayGhost until I die.

Eclipse.

It is an obscuring of the light from one celestial body by the passage of another between it and the observer or between it and its source of illumination.

A solar eclipse is when the moon gets between the sun and the earth

A lunar eclipse is when the earth gets between the moon and the sun.

It seems like the closest thing to describe how we were.

It was brief, it was beautiful, and it probably won’t happen again in my lifetime.

You are the sun, bright and full of burning passion.

I guess that makes me the moon, and you only ever see one side of me.

And an earth full of ghosts keeps us apart.


	5. Day 5 - 10 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad didn't become a billionaire overnight.

He had plenty of ideas, good ideas. The only problem was funding. And no one wants to fund a nobody, despite needing funding was usually how you knew you were a nobody. Just another Catch 22.

And he hated it.

It was bad enough to have been cooped up in quarantine during his golden years. His studies weren't enough to get a good enough job to fund his projects, he had “no experience”.

This left him with very few options.

Should he forget his pride and suffer through a part-time job until a real job came around? Should he call up his old college friends, the ones who got him in this mess in the first place, and make them fix it?

Or should he find another way?

The last thing Vlad wanted to do was beg for help. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let some High Schooler be his superior.

No, he needed another option.

Then he thought about the strange new things he'd been able to do since the accident. If he could harness those abilities, control it instead of letting it control him, he'd be unstoppable.

10 years later he’s on the rise to be one of the richest people in the country. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all. His Packers collection was finally able to start flourish after all.


	6. Day 06 - World Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack made his way through the world by building things.

The final Lincoln log clicked into place and Jack beamed. It looked a lot like the house he lived in, only much smaller.

When he got older he learned how to build with tools, make much larger and more useful things.

He enjoyed building things but wanted something more, something different. He took as many classes as he could hoping to find what he was looking for.

Jack did rather good in school, enough to make it to college. By now he had learned to use more than just wood, he could design things made of metals and electrical wires. Things that light up or make mechanical beeps.

Nothing could compare to how proud he felt when his son put the final piece of his model rocket together. The boy was so excited he nearly dropped it.

He couldn’t stop grinning when the final panel was installed on the portal. Just one simple gesture would link this world to the next.


	7. Day 07 - Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Jack have plenty of data on the elusive ghost boy. If only any of it made any sense.

Maddie and Jack had been tracking the ghost boy for months. Even though it kept eluding their capture they were able to collect some data on it.

Even that became frustratingly difficult as the data they collected hardly ever stayed consistent. When they first started recording the levels were pretty weak and a little unstable, which was doubly odd when compared to how solid and sentient it appeared to be. Not to mention the size, usually entities that weak were much smaller.

As time went on the ghost got stronger, and faster, and radiated a much more powerful ecto-signature. Yet it strangely never became stable. Almost as if the being in a constant state of flux was its normal.

If these readings were just on paper the ghost theoretically should either explode or dissipate if acted on by a strong enough force, which honestly wouldn’t have to be that strong to disrupt it.

Somehow, that just wasn’t the case. She’d seen it take a hit, several hits, and it always just bounced back. But it shouldn’t do that, ectoplasm doesn’t work that way. And yet it did.

After hours of debate, the only reasonable conclusion they could come up with was that there was something else that they were missing. Some crucial information that would line up all the inconsistencies. Some core mechanic that would solve everything. If only they could get the ghost to be still long enough to truly examine it.


	8. Day 08 - Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally figures out how to duplicate himself and Vlad's only thought is how this boy is going to be the death of him

“Hey, Vlad guess what?” Danny’s confident smirk was a borderline full-on grin of childish excitement.

Begrudgingly Vlad turned in his lab chair to see the teen floating confidently by the ceiling. “What could you possibly have to tell me right this instant?”

“I finally figured it out!” the boy examined, but this time it came from another identical version of the boy over by the stairwell.

Vlad just stared at the two boys, unsure how to react.

“Aw, come on. I thought you’d at least be a little impressed.” the first Danny pouted. 

“Or gloat on how fast you were able to do it.” the second added.

“Yeah, or that!” the first agree, almost as if he hadn’t of thought of it himself.

But that couldn’t be right. He had to have thought of it, he’s both of them. “How are you doing that?”

“What? That?” one of the boys asked each pointing to the other.

“No, not the duplication, the talking- how is that one not just mimicking you?”

“What?” one asked.

“Why would I do that?” asked the other.

“Because that’s how it works!” Vlad blurted out, starting to lose his patience with the boy, or boys?

Each boy scoffed and shook their heads. “No it isn’t.” they finally said in unison.

“The duplicate should just be an extension of yourself, not an entirely new self!”

“What do you mean?” one asked then both flew closer to the floor.

“It should be more like a second pair of hands. That you have full control of. Not a second head!”

“Wait,” the first Danny started while getting into a cross-legged position, “does that I’m doing this differently than you do?”

“And maybe,” the second added, “that we might be doing it better?”

“Oh, sweet rolls.” Vlad muttered, “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Hey are you thinking what I’m thinking?” the Danny on the left asked the other.

“That we should go celebrate being better at Vlad in something?”

“Heck yeah!”

Both flew off up through the ceiling as if they’d never been there at all.

Vlad leaned back in his chair with a defeated sigh. How could he have such terrible luck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be seen as Badger Cereal if you squint.


	9. Day 09 - Power Surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The A-Listers are willing to do anything to get out of Lancer's legendary hard test. Even if that means summoning a ghost.

Mr. Lancer's legendary poetry exam was fast approaching, and no one was ready. The test was the same one he gave every year and yet not one person has ever aced it. And it’s all because of the very last question, an impossibly difficult essay question that was worth half the tests score. Even Jasmine-perfect-grades-Fenton didn’t get that answer right, or at least not perfect. Knowing _that_ , everyone wanted to find a way to get out of it.

The students asked questions about the test, about the question, tried to get any hints at all and he still wouldn’t give in.

Then they started asking how they could get out of taking it, but as subtle as they could. What if they are sick that day? What if they had a sports meet? What if there was a family emergency?

Nothing seemed to be the key to get out of the test.

Until someone asked, “What if there’s a ghost attack?”

Lancer hesitated. Then he just told them to study harder if they are so worried.

Was that the answer? Was that the _only_ way to cancel the test?

Dash, who was one failed test away from having to be benched for the season needed to avoid this test like the plague. Because there was no way he’d do well.

“We have got to get a ghost in here.” Dash turned to his group of friends.

Kwan nodded in agreement “Yeah like one of those dumb weak ones, maybe that one that likes boxes? He could just make the room a mess right?”

“Yeah and then Phantom will come...” Paulina sighed dreamily.

“That’s a cool idea, but how are we going to attract a ghost in less than 24 hours?” Star pointed out.

“Maybe Fenton and his nerd friends know?” Dash suggested. “They do see the most ghosts.”

The A-listers agreed and they agreed to ask them after class.

“Hey Fen-tiny, you got anything that could attract a ghost?”

“No, I’m usually trying to get away from them.”

“Why would you want to?” the goth asked arms crossed.

“Wait, aren’t you like a witch or whatever? Do you have like a spell or something we could borrow?”

“There are so many things wrong with that I don’t even know where to start.”

“How about that part where you’re not a witch?” Tucker suggested with a grin of disbelief.

“Yeah, I’m just goth.”

“Yeah whatever, same thing.” Paulina waved off dismissively, “Do you have anything or not?”

“No, we don’t have anything and you still haven’t said why in the world you want to summon a ghost.”

“To get out the test tomorrow. But if you want to fail it I guess we’ll find our own way.”

The A-listers wandered off and could be heard discussing where to buy Ouija boards and Paulina offering to bring her Marigold perfume in, but after that, the conversation was lost in the din of the hall noise.

* * *

The next day Star came to school carrying a very old and very large book. Which wasn’t the only odd thing seeing as it was weird to even see her carrying anything that heavy, let alone a book?

The popular kinds meet in the back of Mr. Lancer’s room before class started, Dash setting up the Ouija board while Paulina overly spritzes herself and with her perfume as Star quietly explained a page in her mysterious book.

“You really think that will work?”

“For how much I paid it better work.”

Danny and his friends were the last group of students to come in.

“Geez, what is that smell?” Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust “Can we crack a window, Mr. Lancer?”

“You don’t like it?” Danny asked, “I think it smells really nice” he added distractedly.

“Yeah, I’m gonna open the window.” Sam decided after sharing a knowing look with Tucker.

Mr. Lancer sighed but allowed it. He knew his test was hard, but how some of these students were handling it was new.

* * *

It was several minutes into the test when Danny dropped his pencil. He hoped no one noticed that it had phased through his hand. Luckily it hadn’t fallen on the floor so he figured it would be pretty easy to retrieve it.

That is until he still couldn’t touch it, his fingers phased through the pencil and the desk. “What?” he muttered to himself not sure why his powers were acting up. He thought he had them under control now.

He could hear some of his classmates muttering under their breath, he really hoped it was about the test.

He focused on making his hand tangible but felt his ghostly energy shift to his eyes instead. “No stop,” he begged quietly putting his head in his hands to hide the glow. Why was this happening now?

His classmate's voices were getting slightly louder, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. It didn’t even sound like English. But what else would it be?

He felt a sudden and drastic tug in his gut that pushed him out of his chair and into the wall behind him. No that wasn’t right, the floor was much farther away. Was he on the ceiling?

“Um… Mr. Lancer?”

“Mr. Fenton, need I remind you that this is a major exam and you may not be excused until you are finished,” he answered not bothering to look up from his magazine.

“Yeah I know, but-”

“What could possibly be so important that you-” Lancer finally looked up. “Oh, Amityville Horror, what is going on?”

“Honestly I have no idea.” Danny was surprisingly very calm, given the situation.

“Should I call your parents?” Lancer asked unable to look away.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Danny then started to push himself across the ceiling towards the door, “I’ll just see myself out.”

Everyone stared as he crawled down the wall to reach the doorknob and somehow was able to open the door upside down and get out.

There was a large thud as he exited the room and was out of view for most of the room. He popped his head back in, this time right-side up. “Good news, I’m off the ceiling!”

“Danny your eyes are still glowing.” Tucker pointed out.

“Dang it,” Danny looked back to Lancer, his eyes a bright green as opposed to his usual baby blues. “Can I make up the test later?”

“Don’t worry about it…” Lancer shook his head slowly, “You clearly have more important things to worry about.”

“Oh! Okay? Cool.” and with that Danny left.

“See that proves that he’s Phantom, right?” Wes asked gesturing to the now empty doorway.

“No, he’s just a little possessed or something?” Paulina rolled her eyes clearly not the only one feed up with Wes’s crazy theories.

“Oh come on! That was not a normal reaction!”

“That’s just ‘cause he’s weird, not ‘cause he’s dead,” Dash answered.

Wes pressed into his temples and looked like he was trying to repress screaming, “How are you people so dense.”

No one noticed when Sam or Tucker left the room to check on Danny, but at this point, it didn’t matter.


	10. Day 10 - Crossover [Doctor Who]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Sam, & Tucker have been invited by The Doctor to be his new companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my rarely touched Doctor Who/Danny Phantom Crossover.  
> I did the first one in 2013 for Prompt 4 of the very first Phanniemay, and then in 2018 for Phanniemay Prompt 10, then once again in 2020 for prompt 19.  
> This is part 2.  
> Also this the Eleventh Doctor.

“Now I just want to warn you,” The Doctor said as he stopped in front of the doors and took a deep breath, “it’s bigger on the inside.” Before any of them could even process what he could mean by that, he pulled the doors wide and entered.

Tucker entered with no hesitation, with so many blinking lights and buttons who could blame him for being so easily tempted.

Sam hesitated, she leaned her head past the door just to check how small it appeared on the outside but eventually entered.

Danny stepped inside and lingered in the doorway, he thought being in the ghost zone was sort of like this. Technically the portal in the basement was just a short hallway with a glorified doorway but this wasn’t like that at all. This was different but he couldn’t figure out how.

“So is this room in some kind of pocket dimension?” Danny asked as he fully stepped inside the door closed gently behind him.

The Doctor smiled, “No, we are still where we were.”

“Then are we smaller?” he asked grasping at straws. “Or is it more like the room is being compressed into a smaller space while also being bigger?”

“I don’t think anyone has tried this hard to rationalize the TARDIS into earth's standards.”

Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck “Sorry?”

“Oh don’t be! Just means you’re thinking’.” the Doctor reached up and pulled a monitor into view using the handle as something to hand off of than to actually show them anything. “So where would you kids like to go?”

“What are our options?” Sam asked leaning against that guardrail.

“Anywhen or where!’

“Do you mean we could watch the moon landing?” Danny asked trying his best to get his hopes up, “Back when it was live?”

“Sure! But why watch it on tv when we can see it from the surface of the moon? Or better yet go visit the moon colony, or a different moon entirely, we aren’t just limited to your little corner of the universe.”

“I could meet Bram Stoker and get a signed copy of the original Dracula?” Sam asked standing at her full height an excited gleam in her eyes.

“Or maybe somewhere actually cool like a future planet full of hot robot babes?” Tucker grinning mischievously at the thought until Sam smacked him in the back of the head knocking off his hat.

“Sounds lovely, well maybe not that last bit…” The Doctor took a few steps around the center console pulling the screen along with him, “But before all that I’m going to need that fellow you captured earlier and send them back home. Should be a quick trip, in and out sort of thing.” he let the screen’s handle go and started twisting crank quite vigorously, “I guess now would be a good time to get your names hu?”

“I’m Danny, the guy who’s trying to touch everything is Tucker and the girl who doesn't trust anyone is Sam.”

“Pleasure. Now you might want to hang on to something before we get going.”

“Wait, going? Where... how-?” Sam started but couldn’t quite find the words.

“Well to space of course.”

“This is a spaceship?” Tucker asked looking around the room as if expecting some tiny green men to come out or spacesuits to be hanging on the walls.

“Time and space, technically. And I’ll have you back here before anyone even notices.” then added quickly under his breath “as long as I can get the timing right.”

He grabbed hold of a large lever and pulled, “Geronimo!”


	11. Day 11 - Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has always loved the stars.

He saw his first shooting star while he was in elementary school. Then he wouldn’t stop checking out the single astronomy book his school’s library had for two months straight until his parents bought him his own copy.

When he was twelve he got his first telescope. He was so excited when his parents actually let him stay up late to see his first meteor shower.

In middle school, he did a project on what it takes to be an astronaut. It was the best grade he ever got and he still remembers all the facts.

He mapped his favorite constellations in glow stars on his bedroom ceiling so that even the city lights or cloudy nights couldn’t block the stars.

The summer before he started high school he spent two hours filling in his phone's calendar with every astronomical event for the year.

After the accident, he started to worry that all his dreams fo the stars were dashed, but being able to sit above the cloud belt without getting cold or having to worry about anything obstructing your view did make things a bit brighter.


	12. Day 12 - Call Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something spooks Danny in his old elementary playground and it isn't until he gets home that he realizes what exactly it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my own overarching lore which started in the 2017 Phanniemay fic Stories, then was a brief mention in the same years’ collection Childhood, next in this prompt, then most recently in 2020 for the prompt Second Chances.  
> So here is the third installment of the Abigail the Tree Girl saga!

It was about three blocks from the school before Danny finally stopped his very stiff and brisk walk away from the elementary playground. Turning to his friends he asked, “So do either of you need to get home before me? Cause I could give you a quick lift or…”

Sam cut him off “Are you seriously not going to say anything about what just happened back there?”

“Nope.”

“Seriously dude? We nearly ran out of there.” Tucker added. He knew Danny could be stubborn sometimes, but this was ridiculous.

“Well, it’s late and we should be getting home so,” he changed back into his ghost form and started to float off the sidewalk, “if you guys don’t need anything I’ll just be going. Bye”

“Wow, did he really just check his wrist like it was a watch and leave?” Sam crossed her arms with a huff.

“Yup.”

“Well, clearly that means I’m right. Something is up in that tree.”

Tucker groaned and he shoved his hand into his pocket to fish out his wallet. “Fine. but I don’t think I have twenty bucks right now.” opening his wallet proved him right. Just a couple of fives, a few crumpled ones, and an almost filled in frequent shake card for the nasty burger.

“How much you got?” she asked leaning to look.

“Just ten,” he said letting the corners of the two fives pop up into view.

“How about half now and half when he finally admits what happened?” She held out her hand.

Figuring that it might take at least a week for Danny to even admit he was hiding anything, let alone actually tell them what, seemed like enough time to check his house for loose change and lost bills. He handed the money over in agreement.

* * *

Danny didn’t bother with using the front door when he came home, he just phased through his bedroom window and hovered over his bed glad to finally be home. He unslung his backpack and tossed it on the end of his bed.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed floating above his bed, in ghost form with the door wide open until he heard the top stare creek. Quickly changing back and letting gravity take over he pulled his backpack towards himself to open it before whoever was there got in view, and judging by the sound of the footsteps it was either his mom or Jazz.

His mom’s head popped into view just as he flipped open the first textbook that he could grab.

“Oh, you are home. When did you get in?”

“Just a bit ago.” he shrugged.

Maddie thought aloud, “Hmmm, maybe I was still in the lab and that’s why I didn’t hear you.”

“Probably” Danny agreed, knowing by now it’s just easier to let people jump to their own conclusions than to try and make things up.

“Well, I’m happy to see you home before curfew. You get something to eat while you were out?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He didn’t, but he could just eat a big breakfast tomorrow… or lunch.

“Don’t stay up too late sweetie.”

“Okay, night mom.”

Maddie went off and Danny quickly got up to shut his door before he forgot again.

He flopped down on his bed again and stared at the ceiling. He was really hoping that his friends wouldn’t be bugging him about what happened at the playground tomorrow.

He sighed deeply, of course they would. And they wouldn’t stop until he caved.

But what was he supposed to tell them? That he thought he saw that imaginary friend he used to have again? Then again his ghost sense did go off…

He sat up abruptly. Why did his ghost sense go off? Does that mean that she’s a... But if she’s really a…

Oh boy.


	13. Day 14 - Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Phantom decides to explore the Ghost Zone and finds a simple flower-covered island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is continued in the DannyMay 2020 Day 2 prompt of the same name.

With the three day weekend at their disposal, Danny figured another mapping adventure might be a good use of their time.

“Haven’t we done this before?” Tucker asked slouching further into the seat of the Specter Speeder.

“Yeah, but this place is huge.” Danny’s voice crackled over the coms. “And it’s not like you had any other better ideas.”

After several minutes Sam noticed an interesting island, “Hey what’s this one on the right?”

Danny flew over and after a quick once over shrugged and waved them over, “Seems quite enough.”

Sam expertly parked and took in the view. As far as the eye could see the island looked to be covered in a field of flowers. The petals were the deepest purple she’d ever seen and she couldn’t quite tell if they were glowing or just shimmering a thin layer of neon green.

“Well if we’re going to come all the way out here might as well smell the flowers,” Tucker said as he nonchalantly opened the door and hopped out.

Sam quickly followed him out, a mixture of concern and eagerness to explore herself.

Before Danny could question their decision a soft voice wafted over the flowers.

“Who is there?”

“Hello? I’m sorry we didn’t mean to intrude…” Danny started carefully placing himself between the voice and his friends.

The top of a green head of hair popped up about ten feet away from them among the flowers. The bright red eyes peering just over the petals looked over each of them but looked quite surprised when she looked at Danny.

“Are you the one called Danny Phantom?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Who’s asking” Tucker dared.

“Oh welcome!” she happily popped up, the hem of her purple dress fluttered as she floated just above the flowers. “I’m Florence and this is the field of ecto-blossoms!”

“So how do you know who he is?” Sam questioned not 100% sure they should trust her, even if she looked like just a little girl.

“Oh, well sometimes I get visitors from the Far Frozen, and they told me all about you. And how you saved the whole ghost zone!” she beamed he pigtails bounced as she clapped. “And anyone spoken as highly as you are is always welcome here.”

“Oh, thanks.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “So what are ecto-blossoms anyway?”

“They are really pretty,” Sam admitted.

“They do go with your look hu?” Tucker added.

“You can have one if you’d like.” Florence offered. “They don’t really need much care, just the zone is enough for them.”

Sam graciously accepted the flower and Florence was quick to retrieve a simple dark green pot to plant it in for safekeeping.

Not too long after that, they were on their way. Sam happy to add a new plant to her wonderfully weird plant family.


End file.
